


Kadota

by orphan_account



Category: Gen-Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soile ran a hand through her hair, shaking, as she thought of how everything had lead up to this. The death of her siblings, the nurses, her parents, and now Kielo, and she never even got to say goodbye to any of them- to apologize for this mess she made, and now she was all alone- like she was always meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compromised

There was a crash, a loud bang, and Soile woke up in such a harsh blur, that she fell off her bed amidst the violent chaos. She reached for the knife under her pillow, unsheathing it and finally getting up to go investigate whatever was going on. Her heart pounded in her ears, her body shook and only one thought ran through her head- _T_ _hey finally found us._

Taking a sharp glance towards her closet, she could see that it was open, and as much as she hated to say it, Logan wasn't there to offer her any cover if Kielo wasn't around, but from the sounds coming from outside her room, Soile knew there was a struggle. It was dark, and as a bead of sweat rolled down her temple in the summer heat, she approached her door, twisting the door knob with caution, blade at the ready.

Things happened like flashes of light, she saw a blonde girl struggling, pinned below Kielo, who had a kitchen knife in her side. The blonde girl kicked Kielo in the abdomen, making the older woman stagger back and lose her grip on the assailant, who proceeded to headbutt the woman in the face, probably breaking her nose in the process. Kielo was the one being pinned down this time, and Soile ran to go help her aunt, but as the blonde girl shoved a knife in Kielo's throat, blood spurting all over the carpet, time seemed to stop.

Soile couldn't move, and the blonde girl turned towards the young innovator, getting off Soile's dying aunt and charging towards the younger girl. Soile reacted too late- the blonde had pulled the brunette down by her hair, and Soile let out a sharp cry as the blonde girl started dragging her across the room like a doll, and Soile could almost feel her hair being torn out of her scalp. Remembering that she had the knife, Soile gripped it tight and sliced it through her long, brown hair and with the same momentum, lodged the blade into the blonde's leg. As the assailant let out a scream, Soile managed to scamper back up and make a run for the window, taking a glance at Kielo's body before jumping out the window and climbing down the fire escape stairs as quick as she could, sure that the blonde girl was going to follow her, depsite being injured.

Whoever that was, she certainly knew what she was doing. Soile gulped and her eyes burned as she thought of how easily the blonde girl was able to take down Kielo- no one was that swift and trained for combat- no one should be able to kill a retired assassin that easily, it just... it was uncanny, but as Soile ran through the dark streets of Manhattan in her pyjamas, she figured a lot of things weren't going to make sense. She had to run, run as far as she could, she didn't know where she was going, but anywhere is better than there, right? Shit... Soile left her phone. She couldn't call anyone for help, but it's not like she had many options even then, either. She would ask Valo for help, he'd help her, right? But she hadn't memorized his number, and she had no clue where he even lived. She thought of how shitty the situation was, and cursed herself for letting things get this bad. Her eyes watered as she thought of Kielo's lifeless body, and not being able to see Valo again since she had to leave town as quick as she could, and who knows where the hell Logan was? As she slowed down to a jog, tears streamed down her face, and she sniffled as she came to a stop, cars driving past her like people actually had somewhere to go this early in the morning. Soile ran a hand through her hair, shaking, as she thought of how everything had lead up to this. The death of her siblings, the nurses, her parents, and now Kielo, and she never even got to say goodbye to any of them- to apologize for this mess she made, and now she was all alone- like she was always meant to be.

There was no way the universe could ever let her be happy, not when so many died because of her, and she didn't even know why she was being hunted in the first place, all she knew is that it was all her fault, and they were the spark that set the blaze. All she did was fuel the fire.

She was so busy in her self-loathing, that she hadn't felt the syringe being plunged into her neck, and all she saw was the familiar face of a silver-haired enby as she was plummeted into darkness.


	2. Gloom

Her eyes were covered, her hands were tied behind her as Soile woke up in a chair in what felt like the middle of an unbearably cold room. It was all silent except for the ticking of a clock coming from behind her, and her heart pounded in fear, having no idea where she was or what happened, all she remembered was Missulena's sly grin looking down on her as she passed out before. How long was she out? She didn't think it was very long, but she had no way of telling for sure. She listened for the sound of someone breathing, something, anything that could indicate whether or not she was alone, whether or not she'd have a chance to break loose. Panic began to set in as she tried to think of a way to untie herself, it couldn't be too hard if only her hands were tied, she figured. Maybe she could cut through them if she used her powers, and despite whether it was a good idea or not, she knew she had no other choice. A sharp bone shard slid out of her wrist, blood already trickling down onto the floor as she tried moving her arms enough to cut through what she could only assume to be rope. She sliced through it surprisingly swiftly and easily, and as the rope unraveled itself and fell to the cold ground, she made quick work at pushing up her blindfold.  
The light was bright, and there was a gun to her head before she could stand up.

"Good job, you passed the first test. Not that it was very hard," an all-too-familiar voice spoke softly, smiling down at her with those sharp, dark eyes. The light behind the silver-haired soldier shone bright, their body casting a shadow over hers as they pushed the barrel of their pistol right into her forehead. She was frozen, eyes wide, as she realized that she might've just secured a death sentence for herself. "M-Missulena... please... d-don't kill me," she pleaded, as she backed herself into the chair as far back as she could, but the gun remained as close as ever. Soile was terrified beyond imagination; she could make one wrong move and the person who'd hunted her down for years wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger on her and blow her brains out.

"Relax, you crybaby. I'll only try. The next test is whether or not you can survive a bullet to the head. Can you? If your bones are really as strong as I've been told, then you won't suffer any brain damage from this. If you do, then... well, we'll cross that path when we get there. I can't guarantee you'll be alive, then, though," wait- they were relying on the fortification of her skull?! Soile audibly gulped as Missulena pulled the hammer of the pistol back with their thumb, and she was begging and pleading to every deity out there that this wasn't going to be how she'd die. There were so many things she'd have to do before she died, and to perish in such a shameful way was not what she wanted. She wanted to grow old, have kids, be a happy wife, not die at the hands of a sociopath. "It'll only hurt a lot, don't worry," Missulena spoke again, a slightly sadistic smile on his otherwise placid face, and without any other warning or indication, a loud bang went off- and a bullet went shooting right into the girl's head, sending her jerking back as time slowed.

She was out immediately, her eyes wide as she lost consciousness against the chair. With a wider grin, the silver-haired enby pulled the hot bullet out of her head, where it'd been lodged in her skin, her skull managing to stop the force, despite the gun having been less than an inch from her face.

"Pretty impressive, I'd say. Too bad you won't be trained and tested under me from here on out." They smiled as they examined the flattened bullet. How her bones were so resilient was truly a mystery, but if all went according to plan, she'd have plenty of opportunities to refine her powers. "She's all yours now, Vitalius. But don't get too carried away, she might not be as frail as she looks, but that doesn't mean she won't still break just as easily." And with that, the enby was walking out the metal door, passing by a dark-haired young man, who gazed into the room with its white walls and stone-cold floor and the fragile looking girl that remained unconscious in the chair she collapsed in. She almost looked like a doll, except, with her hair looking so choppy and short now, she looked more ragged than what would be appropriate for a future Araneae. He'd certainly have to fix her hair later, but for now, he had wounds to tend to. As blood trailed down the bullet wound in her forehead, and a steady stream flowing down her fingertips, Vitalius knew he'd have his hands full with this one. Young blood were always so weak, and as he pulled his rubber gloves on under his tuxedo, and securing the hospital mask on his face, he made his way towards the girl in slow, but loud, steps.

  
...

  
Soile awoke with a jolt, in an unfamiliar bed, her heart beating like it was about to jump right out of her chest. It hurt like hell, and her hand gripped at her chest as she hunched over in pain. Her ears rang, her head pounded, and her heart was beating so fast she could almost feel her blood being pumped throughout her body, and as she felt like she'd pass out from the agony alone, a needle plunged into her neck, and suddenly her heart beat slowed in an instant- too slow. Her limbs became like jello, but her senses were sharp, and as a large hand pushed her back down so she could rest her head on the strangely comforting pillow, she knew something wasn't right.

She looked up at a mountain of a man, with thick, dark hair that covered one eye, and he wore a formal suit that felt strangely out of place. His amber eyes looked sharp and cold, but the soft smile on his face implied otherwise. He had to have been in his thirties, because he looked older than Kielo, but younger than her parents, but there was something ancient and wise about him that she couldn't quite explain. "Calm down, Soile. It's alright, just breathe," he told her, keeping a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't attempt to get up again. She did as she was told, taking deep breaths to settle her nerves (which at that point, she was already shaking a little), but with each breath, she felt the air become tenser, finally being able to come to her senses and assess whatever was happening.

When the man saw that she had calmed, he removed his hand from her shoulder, but he motioned for her to stay, to not move. Her head still pounded, and as she reached a hand up to her head, she finally noticed the bandaging around her temples, and the bandages on her forearm.

Her eyes widened as she recalled her fateful encounter with Missulena, the bullet they put in her head, and the overwhelming darkness that took her aftwerards.

Soile had never recalled hating someone so much in her entire life.

The man must've noticed her shocked expression, because he looked away briefly before leaning against the wall beside her, where some kind of nightstand would've been. Soile noticed that the room was otherwise empty save for a birchwood dresser on the opposite wall, and two doors. The walls were painted a pale blue, and the carpet was pepto bismol pink, and Soile felt a little disgusted with the choices in color.

"Missulena shot you... but..." the man spoke, catching her attention again. The girl studied his expression; he seemed almost... regretful? There was a faint sorrow, but she didn't understand why. "I promise you, they won't hurt you again. They no longer have jurisdiction over you anymore, so they won't be able to... harm you. Not with me here, anyway."  
The hesitation had to mean something.

Soile found herself speaking before she had time to think, soft, almost like a whisper: "...Why am I here?"

The man visibly gulped as a hand went up to scratch behind his head, "Well, it's a bit of a long story, and you don't need to know the details, but..." there was a pause, like he was avoiding the question, "We need your DNA, kiddo. That, and the higher-ups feel like they could make better use of you if they re-purpose you and your powers for our cause. I won't sugar coat it; it won't be fun. It never is, but, hopefully they take pity on you or something-"

"Are you saying I'm stuck here...?" she interrupted, her voice feeling strained. Her DNA wasn't anything special, the most anyone would hope to find is the strand of Gen DNA that sent her life into a downward spiral. Soile didn't know what these people wanted from her, it's not like she was extraordinary by any means, so what did he mean when he said that they were going to make better use of her? This was clearly some illegal underground work that she didn't want to get involved in, but she had little choice now. She didn't even know where she was.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'm sorry, no one wanted this. Missulena was just really convincing, and they sucked up to the higher-ups like a teacher's pet. Some- like me- argued that the tests we'd need to run on your powers could kill you, that it'd do more harm than good, but... no one listened," he sighed, crossing his arms. "Missulena thought they could prove your resilience by shooting you and demonstrating the strength of your powers, but I guess it's no better that you survived."

Soile knew that maybe it would've been more merciful had she just been killed, and her heart ached at the thought of a death like that, and judging by the dense silence between her and the tall man, she knew he was thinking something very similar. After a moment, she shifted in her bed and sat up carefully, getting the attention of the man, who wanted to say something in an effort to keep her laying down, but stayed silent anyway.

She took this time to notice the blue hospital gown she wore, and how loose it felt on her, like it was several sizes too big, although a part of her knew that hospital gowns weren't intended to be form-fitting in the slightest. 

"And... uh..." she began to speak, looking up at him again. "What was your name again?" she choked out, her voice feeling weak when she tried to speak up. He shifted on his feet before speaking, his amber eyes looking down at her grey ones like gold piercing through silver. "We're not allowed to speak our real names, so for now, just call me Vitalius. You'll have a new name, too, probably. Almost no one here knows your real name, so for now...

...you're nameless."


End file.
